enfermedad
by kokoro aishiteru
Summary: algo sucede entre robin y starfire ... pero raven esta muy enferma y to es culpa de slade podran salvar a raven


el cielo estaba pintado de un color anaranjado, pues era ya casi el ocaso , un joven de cabelloz rojisos descanzaba con la vista hacia el cielo tenia una mirada muy trizte, muy raro en ella ya que era una de las titanes mas algre, si no que la mas alegre,pero al parecer su felicidad se habia marchado pero por que, todos lo sabian pero, ella se negaba a decirlo y aceptarlo. Solo queria que el regresara pero como, el unico recuerdo que ella tenia era su capa, esa capa que siempre traia puesta, la compañera de muchas de sus batallas, ahora no significaba nada mas que un simple recuerdo.

Entonces la noche cayo , y a plena vista se veía que venía una tormenta horrible, ella solamente se levantó, con la capa en manos y se elevó pero al parecer sus sentimientos estaban en contra de ella, ya que apenas unos minutos que comenzó la tormenta, y para su mala suerte, estaba justamente sobre volado el mar.

Ya no podía hacer nada pronto cayó al mar que estaba muy picado por la tormenta, starfire no dejo de abrazar la capa a ella era lo único que le importaba.

Su cuerpo se vio rodeado de agua, la capa salió volando, lejos de ella. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse a flote, starfire pidió ayuda, pero era todo inútil,

De pronto, una corriente poderosa, la arrastró hasta el fondo del agua todavía estaba consciente y fue cuando vio la capa, cuando intentó nadar hacia ella, se dios cuenta que ya no tenía suficiente aire.

Pero no quiso rendirse, intentó acercarse a ella, agitando sus brazos y piernas para impulsarse, y por fin logro llegar a su tan preciada capa. Pero era tarde Sus pulmones se llenaron de agua, sus ojos ardían, ya no podía mas no aguantaba su cuerpo grito lo más que pudo. Su cuerpo poco a poco iba cayendo a las profundidades del océano cerro los ojos, y abrazo con fuerza la capa era inevitable lo que pasaría, ella lo sabía.

Entonces, sintió que todo el dolor se quitaba, de pronto. Dejo de luchar, solo cerro los ojos ya sabía lo que pasaba,…. había muerto

STARFIREEE_ fue lo último que logro escuchar antes de que todo fuera obscuridad

Starfire ¡despierta por favor ¡

Starfire fue abriendo los ojos poco apoco, ya que le ardían un poco, se sentía muy mareada, además de pesada, lo primero que vieron sus ojos al abrirse fue a sus muy queridos amigos, se alegró mucho de verlos , pero pronto llego su sufrir , él no estaba , rápidamente se incorporó.

Y LA CAPA DONDE ESTA NO ME DIGAS QUE LA DEJE IR_ starfire estaba desesperada por lo único que le quedaba de… robín

Tranquila star está en tu cuarto ay la pusimos_ decía cybor con cierta preocupación en la mirada

Rápidamente star se tranquilizó y se recostó un poco más en el sillón

Pero dinos que te paso, porque te estabas ahogando en el mar_ decía raven con cierta tristeza en sus ojos por ver a su amiga en ese estado

Su piel estaba claramente más pálida que la suya, lo cual era imposible ya que ella siempre tenía un color dorado en su piel, sus labios estaban muy blancos y partidos, sus ojos estaban rojísimos además que tenían esa mirada de tristeza y confusión, además que titireteaba de frio de frio y ella estaba hirviendo.

No pasó nada solo empezó a llover mientras yo estaba volando y perdí el control_ decía starfire mientras se acobijaba con la sabana

Star sabemos que te afecto mucho lo de robín pero no puedes seguir así_ decía chico bestia

Gracias por preocuparse por mí pero enserio yo estoy bien

Star no finjas te conocemos demasiado bien, te prometo que el volvería, solo fue por un rato

Si yo lo se gracias

Chico bestia al ver lo triste que se estaba poniendo el habiente se le ocurrió una idea

Viejos que tal si vamos por una pizza tengo mucha hambre_

Claro por qué no_ dijeron todos

Ya en la pizzería todos estaban pasando un buen rato gracias a chico bestia y a cybor, que la verdad eran los únicos de buen humor el día de hoy. Ya que haciendo sus bromas y peleando divertían un poco a las titanes.

Ya terminando la pizza todos decidieron irse a la torre, ya hay cada quien hizo lo que quería, solo starfire, que no sabía que hacer subió a la azotea, ya ay se quedó mirando un rato viendo al cielo, se sentía tan frustrada de no poder volar que decidió intentarlo una vez más , pero solo se elevó unos centímetros,.

Y de inmediato cayo nuevamente al suelo solo que esta vez no había agua que de algún modo amortiguara la caída, no ahora solo había una cosa tierra supo que esta vez sí sería su fin… o no


End file.
